Spencer's First Christmas
by AZCatmom
Summary: Spencer learns about the joys of Christmas. AU
1. Chapter 1

This story was born of the suggestion of my dear reader Reid-It-And-Weep-katelynp2012. Thank-you for the most excellent suggestion! It is a stand-alone, and part of the "Saved By Love" AU. It will make more sense if you have read at least a little of the original story. I gift this to maxandkiz, the one whose writing first inspired me to try it. Now it is YOUR turn to write a chapter woman!

"Daddy, what is Christmas? All of the others in my class keep talking about how it is almost Christmas, and they are so excited. I asked the professor, and she recommended that I speak with you about it. When I asked Jack, he seemed shocked that I did not know, then also said I should ask you." The small boy spoke earnestly, with a quizzical expression in his hazel eyes, as he pushed a lock of his longish golden brown hair behind one ear and adjusted his round wire spectacles.

"Well, Spencer, come sit here on the couch with me, and we'll talk about it," responded Aaron, managing to keep his tone even and calm, despite the pang to his heart upon realizing that his newly adopted son had been deprived of yet another joy of childhood. Surely, before he had been taken when he was three his parents had celebrated Christmas with him? No-with his amazing memory the boy would surely remember if they had. He decided to ask anyway. "Did your Mom ever say anything to you about Christmas, you know, before…"

"Yes. She said Christmas was an over-commercialized farce and we were not going to participate in it. But she never said WHAT it was." Spencer replied, settling on the couch next to Aaron, snuggling into his side.

"I'm afraid it isn't a quick and easy answer Buddy, but I'll do my best. You know who God is, right?" after seeing the child nod in the affirmative, Hotch continued his story. "Ok, so you know God made everything, even people, and that is why we thank Him for things, and call Him Heavenly Father?" Another nod. "So, God loved the people he made, and gave them a beautiful Garden to live in…"

"But then Eve broke the one rule God made to not eat the fruit of the tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, and got Adam to eat it also. Then God was mad and they had to leave the garden. I know, I read the bible before talking to you so that I would understand what you were telling me." Spencer interrupted.

"You read the entire bible?! Some of it can be hard to understand. What did you think about it?" queried the shocked father.

"The 'Old Testament' seems to primarily consist of history and genealogy of certain families. There were some stories that seem a bit improbable, and I hoped that we could discuss those at a later date. As to the 'New Testament', the first four 'gospels' seem to basically talk about the same events surrounding the life of Jesus, and the rest was about the people who followed the teachings of Jesus. Except for the last part-Revelations was quite frightening and disturbing. I find it obvious that much was intended to be symbolical." The child responded, "I did not like that part at all."

"Yes, I agree-it is very disturbing. The important part, though, is about the life of Jesus. He was Jesus Christ. Christmas is the celebration of His birth in Bethlehem when Joseph took Mary with him to register in the census. And-"explained Hotch, before he was interrupted.

"But, the book said that Mary was pregnant, but she and Joseph were engaged to be married. This is improbable, because Jewish law at the time was very strict about sexual relations outside of marriage. And it also stated that she was a virgin. Sexual reproduction requires sexual intercourse. She would not have been a virgin anymore…" the boy blurted out, looking confused, and somewhat distraught.

"Why does that upset you so much sweetheart?" the concerned father asked, as Spencer looked to be near tears.

"Because I am no longer a virgin, but Aunt Penelope said that it does not count because I didn't want to. Does that mean that Mary" the child choked out.

"Oh no, no honey! Nothing like that. You see, God chose her to carry His Son Jesus because she was a good person, and pure of spirit. He put Jesus inside of her womb without her needing to do anything. God knew that Joseph was a good man and that he would understand that God had chosen her and that he would love and protect her and the child." Aaron explained.

"So, are you saying that Joseph adopted Jesus, like you adopted me?" Spencer queried.

"Yes, in a way, that is true. He raised Jesus like his own son, and until Jesus knew that it was time to go and teach people he worked as a carpenter, just like Joseph was.

"So, what does this have to do with something that is over-commercialized, and makes children excited and happy? I still do not understand Daddy." the boy sighed in frustration.

"Yes, your Mom was correct in saying that the Christmas holiday has become very commercial, but it has not always been like that. The original concept of the holiday was to celebrate that God sent his Son to live amongst us and teach us how to live. We give gifts to each other to symbolize the gifts the three wise men from the East brought to give Jesus. Unfortunately, over the years, the gift giving has become the primary focus of Christmas, rather than the joy of celebrating the birth of Jesus." the father carefully explained. "That's why children are excited about the holiday-because they get presents, and there is usually candy and cookies and special foods served."

"Cookies?" the boy queried eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotch sat having a cup of coffee with Rossi as he shared with him the previous day's discussion with Spencer about the origins of Christmas. They shared a gentle laugh at the child's enthusiasm for Christmas cookies and the celebratory turkey dinner Hotch had planned.

"You know, Aaron, the team have all been buying presents for the boys, and wishing they could show the _piccolo_ a good Christmas…I don't want to interfere with your plans or traditions, but could we have a team Christmas Eve? We could have it at my house if you like…I could make lasagna and cannelloni like my Grandmother did when I was a wee one. What do you think?" proposed the Italian, hopefully.

"I think that is a wonderful idea" enthused the pleased unit chief. "I was wondering how I could include the team. Spencer loves you all, and after all-we ARE one big crazy family. Both the boys would love it! Are you sure about having us all at your place?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Rossi. "Christmas is all about family! It would make my Holiday."

"Ok-then please let the team know, if you would. Can we bring Christmas cookies? I was planning to have the boys help me make some today, then put up and decorate the tree." Explained Hotch.

"Perfect! We can have cookies and cocoa after dinner while we sing Christmas carols, before we open presents." Responded Dave, with a pleased expression on his face.

"What time should we be there day after tomorrow? About 5 ish?" Hotch inquired.

"Sounds right" responded a grinning Rossi. "I'll tell the team soon as I get home. Salud!" as he raised his cup of coffee up.

"Salud!" responded Aaron as they clinked cups.

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmcmc

After getting the boys up and dressed, Aaron fed them a warm breakfast of oatmeal and toast with juice and milk, then shared his plans for the day. The brothers were both excited to bake cookies, and Jack explained to Spencer how fun it was to put up and decorate a Christmas tree. After Spencer questioned Hotch as to the reason for such a tree (to which the young father responded that he did not know, but it was a tradition), the Hotchner men went out to the garage to retrieve said tree from storage, as well as the boxes of decorations. Leaving their booty in the living room, they all trouped into the kitchen to commence baking activities.

Laying all the ingredients out on the counter, Hotch instructed his sons as to how to measure and mix the ingredients for sugar cookie dough. After helping the boys properly mix the dough, he rolled it out on the counter and brought out the cookie cutters for them. Soon cookie sheets were full of bells and trees, Santa faces and stars. The brothers 'free-handed' some snowmen and candy canes as well. The cookies were then loaded into the oven and the timer set. The intrepid Hotchners then made several different colors of icing and lined up multiple shakers of sparkles and brightly colored balls.

Soon, several dozen brightly decorated cookies crowded the Hotchner kitchen. After each choosing one cookie to 'makes sure they came out right', the family decided all was well, and trooped to the living room to set up the 6 foot tall artificial pine tree. Once the tree was up, the decorations were unpacked and the string of lights and tinsel garland were soon applied. After a brief nap, the boys returned to their decorating activities with gusto. Hotch lifted first one boy, then the other, up to the top of the tree to allow them to place ornaments that high. Soon, the tree was well appointed with bulbs and bells and tinsel. After the triumphant tree lighting, the Hotchners made a quick supper of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, then watched a movie and went to bed.

The next morning, after a breakfast of pancakes and sausage, the Hotchner clan decided to decorate the outside of the house. Of course, Spencer had questions as to what the decorations had to do with God's Son coming to earth. Hotch explained that it was just an expression of the joy people felt at God's love, and Spencer accepted that answer. After several strings of multi-colored lights were applied to the roofline and front windows of the house, the boys declared it good, and all went in for lunch. After warm beef stew, the boys lay down for a nap, and Hotch finished his wrapping of gifts. When the kids roused, they all played with Leggos for a while before stopping to make a dinner of chili and cornbread. The Hotchners then gathered in the living room to watch "A Wonderful Life" and "Rudolf The Red-nosed Reindeer" before heading to bed. After making explanations to Spencer about both videos.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and clear, which was a bit unusual for the DC area. After breakfast, Hotch set the boys to playing in their room as he made a list of what was needed from the store for Christmas dinner. The turkey was, of course, already defrosting in the refrigerator, but the rest of the feast was yet to be purchased. Gathering up his sons, Hotch headed to market. Putting Spencer in the seat and Jack in the cart, they made the rounds of the grocery store, picking up necessary ingredients aisle by aisle. At the bakery section though, a discussion ensued as to pumpkin pie versus pecan pie. Spencer solved the controversy by declaring that they should get both since he had never tried either before. Good enough reason! Soon the laden cart was brought to the checkout, and the cheerful cashier, who was wearing reindeer antlers with blinking lights, gave each boy a candy cane. Spencer was in little boy heaven with the unexpected treat, happily licking away as his brother grinned at the sight. After the group brought all the groceries in and put them away, Hotch told the boys about the party that night at Uncle Dave's house. The boys were almost too excited for lunch. After tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, the boys were put down for a nap, and Hotch lay down for a rest also. It was going to be a very busy night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows. You made my Holiday!

After the boys awoke from their nap, Hotch dressed them in the Holiday sweaters he had purchased the week before, then gathered up the presents he had for the BAU family. He explained to the boys that they would have Hotchner presents the next day. Together at home. Hotch had never even tried the "Santa Clause" idea with Spencer, since Jack had already figured out the truth anyway.

After packing most of the Christmas cookies they had made out to the car, the Hotchners packed in the presents they were bringing to Rossi's house, then the boys were buckled into their car seats (since Spencer was still too small to sit with-out one), and the family drove to the party. As it turned out, they were the last to arrive, and greatly enjoyed hearing the sounds of merriment drifting from the home as they approached.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Rossi, as he flung open his front door, many wonderful smells drifting out around him. Dressed in a festive sweater of his own, the ebullient host welcomed in his guests, gushing over the adorable sweaters the boys were sporting. "Aren't you two just handsome as can be!" he exclaimed, ushering them in to his warm living room. "Look at how cute they are!" Dave announced, as the blushing brothers entered the party.

The gushing was promptly picked up by an enthusiastic Penelope, who was utterly charmed by Spencer's holly and snowflakes and Jacks perky snowman. "Oh, you two are adorable! Come let me look at you! Ok, stand still while I take a picture…Perfect!"

The brothers looked around at the magnificent Christmas tree, full of lights and ornaments, presents piled beneath, and the beautiful ornaments and trinkets on every surface, with amazement. "Wow!" Spencer sighed. "Uh-HUH!" Jack seconded.

"Welcome, welcome!" smiled Dave. "Come have some snacks and punch while we wait for dinner!" He handed Hotch an 'adult' punch, and fruit punch to both boys, gesturing to a side table laden with antipasto, cheese, crackers, nuts, and dried fruit.

"Wow, Dave-quite a spread!" Complimented the elder Hotchner with a grin. "Come over here boys, but don't eat too much-leave lots of room for a wonderful dinner." The brothers picked out a few delicacies each, and settled down at the coffee table to enjoy, staring at the pile of presents and talking quietly to each other.

"So," queried a cheerful Dave, "How have you been handling Spencer's additional questions?"

"Well, I admitted my ignorance as to the origin and purpose of Christmas trees, explained decorations and lights as expressions of joy over God's love, and presents as a nod to the three wise men. How am I doing so far?" Aaron replied.

"Impressive! Don't know that I would have thought so fast on my feet." Dave smiled. "How do you feel about taking the boys to a candle-light service tonight? My church has one."

"Not a bad idea. I want to instill a good set of Christian values in my boys now, while they are young. What they choose later is up to them, but they need a foundation, don't you think?" the father said earnestly.

"Oh, I agree, wholeheartedly" responded Dave. "You do what you can now, then pray that it takes."

"Too bad you didn't get the chance to raise kids Dave, you would have been great at it!" declared Hotch with a smile. "You are a great Godfather though. I am blessed to have you."

Turning his head to dash tears from his eyes, Dave turned back and smiled, "Time to check the lasagna!" as he escaped to the kitchen.

Hotch called to Dave that he would get the door when the bell rang, and opened it to greet JJ and Will, who was holding an excited Henry. "Come in, welcome! Dave is in the kitchen checking dinner. The boys are in the living room…why don't I take Henry to join them while you to get some antipasto. The adult punch is in the pitcher, the regular punch in the bowl" the smiling section chief invited, as he gently took Henry into his arms and headed toward his own boys.

"Jack! Spenner!" the toddler squealed in delight once he spied his friends sitting at the coffee table, and began wriggling to get out of Aaron's arms. He set him down, and let the boy run (sort-of) into Jack's open hug. Spencer reached over and ruffled the towhead's longish hair, saying "Hello Henry! I am so happy to see you again! Aren't all the presents beautiful to look at?"

'Uh-huh…boo-ti-ful!" the wide-eyed child agreed with a grin.

JJ cheerfully greeted the Hotchner brothers as she set a small cup half full of punch and a few crackers down in front of her son. "Hi boys! You are so adorable!"

"Thanks Aunt JJ!" they replied in tandem. "And you look quite lovely this evening" Spencer added shyly.

"Why thank-you honey!" she replied, charmed. "You are going to be quite the heart-breaker when you grow up," she commented as she went to answer the door when the bell rang yet again.

A confused Spencer filed that comment away to talk to his Daddy about later.

The door opened to reveal the dashing Derek Morgan quite handsomely sporting an "I Believe in Christmas" sweater with jeans, escorting a ravishing Emily Prentiss, wearing an emerald velour mini-dress with black leggings liberally sprinkled with holly. "Merry Christmas!" they exclaimed together. "So, which one is the grown-up punch?" queried Emily as she headed for the laden snack table.

A few moments later, Rossi returned to the group to announce that dinner was ready.

As the party guests gathered around Rossi's large dining room table, the happy host brought salad, lasagna, and toasted garlic-cheese bread to lay before them. Serving each with a smile, Dave then brought a dish of hand-shredded parmesan to garnish each plate, then settled at his place and folded his hands. "Shall we say grace?" At everyone's nod and folding of hands, Rossi asked for the blessing of the food and thanked God for the guests present and the birth of His son. At amen, everyone eagerly attacked the meal, with moans of pleasure.

After dinner, cannelloni were served, to everyone's delight, then everyone moved to the living room, and settled on the sofa and chairs. The group was too full for cocoa and cookies at this point, so presents were addressed. As gifts were pulled out from under the tree and passed around, Rossi had his record player going, with carols by famous voices playing on vinyl, the lights dimmed, with the tree providing the main light. As person after person squealed in delight over their gift, the paper and bows growing in a pile on the side, the intimate atmosphere drew the group together as the family that they were.

Spencer was shocked and overwhelmed with all the gifts piled next to him, including Star Wars Leggos sets, a chemistry kit, stuffed animals, books, and a junior microscope set. He actually started to cry, he was so touched. Jack received super-hero figures, Leggos, and stuffed animals of his own. Henry was delighted with all his Jr. Leggos (oversized), dinosaur pillow pet, Tonka truck set, and a tricycle! The boys began to play with each other as the adults enjoyed opening the presents from one another.

Soon it was time to head to candlelight services at a local Methodist Church, as the entire group thought it was a great idea to go as a family and only Rossi was a practicing Catholic. After being handed their battery operated "candles", the family found a pew they could fill and settled in. After singing carols along with the choir, the congregation's Sunday school classes presented a charming Christmas Pageant (with almost everyone getting their lines right!), and Spencer felt pleased with himself that he understood most of what was going on, and the Christmas story as well. After a stirring message about Jesus being the Prince of Peace, the congregation gave a "love offering" to be sent to a homeless shelter, and both brothers were thrilled to have been given a dollar each to put in the plate. More singing by candle light followed, and after a final prayer and blessing, the family trouped out to the various cars and returned to Rossi's for cocoa and cookies.

The BAU family complimented the Hotchner men on their cookie baking and decorating skills, and the adults chatted as, one by one, the boys each crawled into an adult lap and dropped off to sleep. Spencer had lasted longer than Jack, and Rossi could hardly hold back the tears to find himself with a lap full of sleeping child. As he gently stoked Spencer's silky caramel hair, he looked over at Hotch, whom he had often felt was like a son to him, and mouthed "Thank-you".

As the clock struck 10, the group began to break up and head home, after first helping Hotch load the SUV with all the boys' presents, and they hugged and wished one-another a Merry Christmas. Rossi felt like a patriarch, watching all his chicks scatter away home, then he closed and locked up his door before heading to bed, tired and content.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back! Hope you enjoy…

Chapter 4

Christmas Morning broke clear and cold, with brightly glittering snow blanketing the landscape. Aaron awoke first and crept down the stairs to start a pot of coffee and prepare two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Soon the boys woke and came excitedly tumbling down the stairs-Jack excited about Christmas, and Spencer drawn by the smell of coffee and cocoa.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack cried as he thundered down the stairs. "Merry Christmas!" Aaron responded, as the boys raced one another to the kitchen. After serving the hot beverages with some of the cookies not taken to Rossi's, the family was ready to proceed with Christmas activities.

Moving the festivities into the living room, the boys were excited to see a pile of presents under the Christmas tree. "But Daddy," said Spencer sadly, "I did not get anything for you!" "That's just fine Buddy," responded the touched young father. "Christmas is for the children." "How come?" the boys both queried. Thinking fast, Aaron responded "Because we are celebrating the birth of the Christ Child. It is like a birthday party, and Jesus has invited all of the children." "I did not get Jesus a present either!" wailed the distraught Spencer. "What Jesus wants is for you to follow his teachings" quickly responded Aaron. "That is why he came as a human child. To be able to teach humans the way that they should live in order to please God, His Father."

"But, in my experience, nothing is ever given without the expectation for something in return" stated the small boy, with a sad expression. "That is the way of men," stated Aaron wisely. "That is not the way of God. Christmas presents are given without the expectation of anything in return. All you are to do is enjoy them. Giving these presents gave joy to the giver. You wouldn't want to take that away from them, would you?"

"No, I would not", the child replied seriously. "But I would also like to experience this joy of giving. May I give Jack a present? He is a child, so that follows the rules." _Oh boy, now I've stuck my foot in it_ thought the unit chief, keeping amusement from his face with a herculean effort. "Well Spencer", he replied thoughtfully, "there are not any rules about who you are allowed to give a gift to, but if you want, we can go out shopping tomorrow and you may buy a gift with the money Grandma Hotchner sent you in your Christmas card. Now, do you feel like you can enjoy Christmas presents now?" Spencer nodded, a satisfied expression on his little face. "Yeah! About time!" Jack cheered.

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Aaron alternated passing gifts from himself, Jackie, Grandpa Brooks, and Uncle Sean to each boy, enjoying their excited squeals about the colorful wrapping and surreptitious jiggling of the packages. Soon an explosion of ripped wrapping papers and ribbons revealed puzzles and books, games and coloring materials, accompanied by excited shrieks and happy babbling of young voices. Leaving the boys exclaiming over each other's loot, Hotch slipped away to put the pre-prepared turkey into the oven and make a quick breakfast for all of scrambled eggs and toast, juice and milk.

With proper nutrition provided for, Aaron then brought out the Christmas stockings stuffed with candies, nuts, and fruit, with little 'stocking stuffer' toys and novelties. "Now, before you ask," stated the bemused father, "Socks full of goodies have nothing to do with the Christ Child. It is an old Christmas tradition from Europe, and we do it because it is fun." "Ok," responded a happy Spencer as he popped a candy in his mouth and chewed enthusiastically. "Just leave some room for dinner, ok guys?" Aaron asked with a grin, as he returned to the kitchen to begin cooking the rest of the holiday feast.

Peeking in on the boys periodically, Aaron was pleased to see them quietly enjoying their gifts as they munched on treats from the stockings. Surprisingly, Spencer paid the fruits and nuts more attention than the sweets, and the inspired father decided to add a mixed fruit salad to the meal. Far be it from him to miss a chance to improve Jack's eating habits. If Spencer could model a love of fruit, he had to take advantage of that. As the potatoes boiled and the yams and rolls baked, Hotch chopped the vegetables for the stuffing and set them to simmer with butter and seasonings. He buttered the corn and wrapped it in foil before popping the cobs onto the lowest rack of the oven to roast, pausing to baste the turkey before closing the oven door. He turned to find both boys watching him from the kitchen doorway, drawn in by the delicious smells.

"Daddy, when is dinner ready?" asked Jack, with Spencer shyly sniffing the air and licking his lips. "Not for an hour or so guys." Aaron responded. Why don't you both take a quick nap, so you aren't tired when Aunt Jessie and Grandpa Brooks come over for dinner?" "Grandpa is coming? COOL!" shouted an excited Jack, as he dragged a confused Spencer out the door with him, quickly explaining who Grandpa was. This would be the first meeting between the two, and Jack hoped Grandpa would like his new brother as much as he did. So did Aaron.

After the potatoes were mashed and the yams candied, the rolls in a basket and the turkey on a platter to 'rest', the doorbell rang, and Aaron opened the door to find his sister-in-law Jessica and Father-in-Law Gus at the door. He happily ushered them in, ignoring Gus's sour look, and went to wake his boys. Jack jumped up excitedly and scrambled out his door to greet his beloved grandfather, while Spencer whined softly that he wanted to sleep. "But then you'll miss the turkey and dressing and candied yams!" declared the amused father. "Not to mention the fresh fruit salad." Spencer looked up with interest, repeating "Fruit salad?" then reluctantly pushed out from under his blankets, yawning widely. Hotch affectionately ruffled his honey brown curls, then led the boy out to meet Haley's father.

Soon the family were gathered around the table, passing the dishes and enjoying the holiday feast. Jack was indeed inspired by Spencer's enthusiasm for fruit, and took a heaping serving of the fruit salad for himself. Gus behaved himself and kept the conversation light for the sake of his grandson-all he had left of his beloved daughter Haley. He did not yet know what to think of the newly adopted boy, but as Jack obviously loved his new brother, he would be friendly to Spencer for his sake. Jackie had become fond of Spencer over the past few months she had gotten to know him and spoke with him easily. It was, overall, a very pleasant meal for everyone.

The visitors eventually took their leave, and the boys played with their toys as Aaron cleaned up and put away the leftovers. 'Dishes tomorrow!' Aaron decided. Joining the boys, they watched one of the videos they had been gifted, gathered together under a giant blanket on the couch. Before long Aaron heard quiet snores beside him. With a grin he tucked his reasons for living in their beds and kissed their little foreheads good night. Thus ended Spencer's first Christmas.


End file.
